Madly Blooming Flower
by BuoyantBlithe
Summary: Blah Blah Blah... I am bad at dis so, basically, sasuke n a made up younger brother by my fren 6fortius9... Feel free to check her out.. Enjoy


Title: Madly Blooming Flower

Done by: 6Fortius9

Rated: M

His chin length pure whitish hair was messed up and lots of dirt and blood was stuck in them from when Konohagakure, his country and nation, was destroyed by his very own twin brother who was none other than Uchiha Sasuke. His large innocent blood red sharingan eyes which were inherited through the line of the Uchiha clan was filled with fear and tears as he continued rubbing at them until they were red and sore.

Sobbs racked through the body of the fourteen year old Uchiha Yuki, as he lied down on the huge white bed, rolling himself into a little ball, making wrinkles on the soft white sheets.

He was scared, scared of his brother and now regretted not having stopped him earlier, or his country would not be in the little shreds which it now was, nor would have his lover, Uzumaki Naruto have had to died.

The door to the dark room opened to reveal none other than his brother standing there in his emotionless glory. His sharingan was inactivated, unlike Yuki's which was never able to stop.

Yuki's tear filled eyes turned to him and remained on him cautiously, his body instinctively shifting away as far as he could possibly from his brother.

A hint of emotion glinted within Sasuke's eyes but it disappeared quickly before he was even able to recognize it through his dazed tired eyes which were worn out from crying restlessly for several days.

Sasuke silently walked to the ends of the bed, and Yuki tried making himself look even smaller, pushing against the head of the bed with all his strength.

Sasuke peered at him, before his silent voice called out. "This wouldn't have to happen. This wouldn't have to happen if you had offered my offer and came with me instead of following the stupid monster." He spitted out the last two words hatefully, referring to his twin's lover who is now dead.

Yuki let out a small whimper, shivering like a little puppy about to get beaten at the truth of Sasuke's words.

Sasuke continued. "What do you see in him? What do you see in him which I do not possess?" He questioned, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

Yuki opened his mouth to speak. "N-Naruto is-"

"ENOUGH!" Sasuke shouted as he crawled up the bed, pulling Yuki underneath him and pinning the younger twin with his hands clutching at his shoulders, and his knees pressed on his legs. His voice was filled with anger as he narrowed his eyes once more. "Never, and I meant never. Never, ever, speak his name again!" He ordered.

Yuki opened his mouth to try to protest, but he only succeeded in giving Sasuke a chance to slip his tongue in as Sasuke pressed his mouth demandingly and greedily to Yuki's. "Mn!" Yuki winced painfully and breathlessly, not having either the strength to fight against his twin, nor the power to even take in a single breath and breathe.

The war and dance of the tongues continued over several minutes as Yuki's attempted to push Sasuke's out of his mouth, and Sasuke's to continue and taste every single millimeter of the sweet wet cavern which tasted like sweet addictive honey.

Sasuke soon pushed himself up and left the tasty cavern reluctantly, taking in some much needed oxygen as his right hand raised up to wipe his saliva away from the corner of his mouth.

Yuki gasped once air finally came, before continuing his previous sentence. "N-Naruto is the most surprising shinobi! I'm sure he will come and return to save me even in his death!" He shouted with hope.

His eyes glinted angrily and Sasuke tossed a smack to his twin's smooth cheek, the painful sound which resounded as skin came into contact with skin echoing throughout the whole room.

Yuki stared up wide eyed at his brother, at the fact that the usually stoic and emotionless raven haired had actually showed his emotions.

There was a glint of maliciousness and crazed look in Sasuke's now activated sharingan eyes which had the albino shiver in fear, the strings of horror finally being strucked deep within him as he was once again reminded that even if Naruto had came by then, it would have been too late. Sasuke would have already taken him.

Sasuke let out a growl as he easily carried and tossed his brother on the bed so that he was lying on his stomach to reveal his hands that were tied at his back. "Enough! I was thinking about being so kind as to prepare you but you just had to remind me of that idiot. I'll be doing everything without any preparations then, since you've forced me to do it."

True to his words, he began pulling down his brother's pants and Yuki's eyes widened in panic. "N-No! N-Naruto!" he shouted panicking, now shutting his eyes as he wished for anyone, anyone to come and save him from the hands of Satan.

But no one came. With one swift swipe, Sasuke thrusted his entire thing into Yuki's tight little hole, a sigh slipping from between his lips as his eyes closed in bliss at the fact that he was finally inside Yuki, the one who he has been having fantasies of for ever since he turned three.

A loud cry of pain echoed throughout the room as Yuki tossed his head back in pain, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes.

Without waiting even for his twin to get used to the feelings, Sasuke begun moving at his usual shinobi speed, thrusting in and out, in and out, without stopping even for a moment.

"W-Wait!" Yuki cried.

Sasuke let out a smirk despite the sweat which covered his entire face. "This is your punishment for betraying me. I cannot stop." he stated.

Cries of Yuki and grunts of satisfaction continued to echo in the room, and out into the hallways of Orochimaru's den.

And memories of their childhood flashed like movies at the back of Yuki's head.

(4 years old)

"Yu-chan, I love you the most in this whole world!"

(7 years old)

"Don't worry, Yu-chan. I'll protect you this time from that bastard!"

(10 years old)

"Yuki, stop hanging out with that guy."

(12 years old)

"Come with me, Yuki."

Yuki shut his eyes tight as the highest and loudest scream he has ever heard from himself came out from within his throat as he exploded into a pile of white goody mess. Sasuke released from the back and spurting his juices into him with a grunt.

Their bodies slumped as their orgasm finally came to an end, Sasuke pulling himself up onto the bed to take his place beside Yuki. He whispered into his twin's ears soft and quietly.

"If only you had come with me, this would not have had to happen…"

Those words were the last words that Yuki heard before he finally slipped into dreamland, and his very last thought was:

"Sasuke, you really are a dangerous flower in bloom."


End file.
